Anywhere but Here
by petrynronlover
Summary: SEQUEL TO NOWHERE BUT HERE. Hermione's pregnant again, and Ron is so excited. He can't wait to be a father again. Meanwhile their daughter, Bonnie, seems to be having trouble with a bully. See how they all cope with these changes.
1. Pregnant?

**Hey everyone I am back and ready for this sequel. I have so far written four chapters. They are being checked over by my fabulous beta reader. Since i have the grammar and spelling of a 5th grader as someone put it in Nowhere but here. I am not sure how long this sequel is going to be. So i guess we will find out later. Well i have kept you waiting long enough.**

**Enjoy!**

_One year later_

"So…" Ginny asked conversationally. "Are you going to tell Ron that you're pregnant?" The two girls had gone out for lunch today for their breaks, and Hermione had finally broken the news to Ginny.

Hermione had told Ginny that Ron didn't know yet. "Well of course I am! I can't go around pretending that I just enjoy having a balloon under my shirt…he'd find out by then and it wouldn't be good." Hermione said.

"You never know. He might not notice. Sometimes he can be pretty daft." Ginny said teasingly.

"Oh he'd notice alright…" Hermione trailed off, turning crimson. "But why now though? I mean it's defiantly not a good time for either of us right now. Ron's beginning his Auror training, and I just started my job at the Ministry. How would it look to them if I asked for maternity leave, and I haven't even been working there for a full year yet?" Hermione said desperately/

"I know hon. But you've managed with Bonnie so far. Besides, your boss will understand. You're a Weasley aren't you? That's got to help your reputation. And can't most of you work be done from home? You have your own office at your house. You don't need the ministries office to do research." Ginny reassured her.

"You have a point. I guess I will have to work things out with my boss." Hermione said, shaking her head sadly.

"So how you gonna tell Ron?" Ginny asked not even trying to hide her excitement.

"I'm not sure. It's going to have to be when he's calm and seated. Maybe tonight I should do it. He had the day off from training so he should be relaxed." Hermione thought out loud

"Sounds like a plan. Is that how you told him last time?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Hermione said.

"Well, its better to tell him sooner, rather then later." Ginny said through a mouthful of salad. Hermione grinned at her. Gin could be so much like her brother.

"So Bonnie's starting school next week, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. She is so excited. She's been telling anyone that comes to the house that she's going to school." Hermione said proudly with a small smile on her face.

"That's so cute! So she isn't scared at all?" Ginny asked.

"Well sometimes she worries if people will like her, if she's going to be accepted by her teacher and the other children. Ron and I just keep telling her that she has nothing to worry about." Hermione said.

"Yeah. I doubt she will have any problems making friends. She's so likeable! The teacher will adore her." Ginny said.

"I just hope we have prepared her enough for her first year." Hermione said, a little bit worried.

"Hermione, the kid can read already. Not only is she prepared for her first year, but she is overly prepared. The teacher won have anything left to teach the poor kid." Ginny laughed.

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating things a little bit?" Hermione asked. She was clearly in 'worried mom' mode.

"Hardly" Ginny said laughing some more.

Suddenly Hermione made a face and almost gagged. "Yuck. Ham. That smell is going to make me sick."

Ginny snorted into her pumpkin juice. "Oh, the joys of being pregnant."

"Oh put a sock in it Gin." Hermione said, throwing a mock glare in her direction.

"Well my lunch break is almost over. I have got to get back to the store. I'll see you later. Oh, and don't worry about Ron. He'll be ecstatic about another baby." Ginny said smiling fondly at Hermione. Getting up to leave, she leaned over and gave her sister-in-law a hug of reassurance.

"See you later Gin. Thanks for the talk." Hermione said.

"No problem." Ginny said paying for the meal.

"You don't have to pay. I can get it." Hermione said.

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do for you and your soon to be balloon belly." Ginny said with an evil smirk.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry your time will come. And when it does, you'll be begging for my help!" Hermione laughed.

"Ya…someday! And that day doesn't seem to be anywhere in the near future!" Ginny smiled. "See you later hun."

Hermione waved as she left the restaurant and headed towards work. She was happy about being pregnant again. But right now, she was defiantly feeling nauseous -and it wasn't just from the smell of ham. It was because of the nagging feeling, knowing that she'd have to tell Ron that he was going to be a daddy.

Again.

**Yay! I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Telling Ron

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. Hopefully the next couple of chapters will be appearing quite quickly. It all depends on my beta reader. I have the 1st five written. I will soon be writing more. So look out for then. Well here is the next chapter.**

After work, Hermione went home. She had about 5 minutes to freshen up before she Flooed over to the burrow to pick up Bonnie.

"Mommy!" Squealed a little girl who ran over to Hermione. She smiled at the greeting.

"Hey baby! Did you have a good time at grandmas?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Oh yes. I drew a picture of a bunny and then grandma took me swimming, and we just made cookies. Do you want one mom? Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Sure! That sounds great." Hermione said.

Bonnie jumped down from her mothers arms and ran into the kitchen to get the cookies.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley said accusingly.

Hermione jumped. She hadn't seen her standing there. Then it registered what Mrs.Weasley had said and Hermione paled. "What? But how did you know?"

"When you have seven kids, it's easy to see the signs. Look at you, you're glowing. Besides, you patted you tummy just now." Mrs.Weasley said with a smirk on her face.

Hermione sighed. "Yes I am pregnant."

"Oh I knew it!" Molly said hugging Hermione. "Another grand baby! Oh, I'm so excited! When did you find out? How far along are you? Does Ronald know?"

Hermione smiled at Mrs.Weasley's excitement. "I just found out today. I was feeling sick so I went to a healer before work to find out what was wrong. He said I was about a month along. I haven't had a chance to tell Ron."

"So are you going to tell him tonight?"

"Yeah, probably after dinner."

"That's wonderful dear!" Mrs.Weasley smiled, hugging Hermione again.

"I would have preferred if it was at a later time. You know, with Ron just starting his training and I just started my job." Hermione told Molly with a sad look on her face.

"You both will do fine. Besides, you always have Arthur and me to watch the kids." Mrs. Weasley reassured her.

"Yes, and i can't thank you enough for watching Bonnie. She just loves coming here and visiting with you, and her uncles and aunt."

"We're happy to have her!"

At that moment, Bonnie came in the room with a plate of cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

"Here you are mommy." Bonnie said, putting the plate and the glass down on the coffee table.

"Thanks honey. Only one cookie though. We don't want to spoil our appetites now do we?" Hermione asked.

"No mommy." Bonnie said.

After they were done with their cookies Hermione stood up.

"Well, we best be off. I have to do some laundry and get supper ready. Ron will be home soon anyways. Thanks again for watching Bonnie." Hermione said.

"You are very welcome. I'm glad to do it anytime hun." Mrs. Weasley said hugging her.

"Thanks. I will bring Bonnie by on Monday." Hermione said.

"We look forward to seeing her."

"Thanks again Mom." Hermione said with a smile.

"Don't mention it. It's my pleasure. Now be careful have a nice night."

"Bye grandma." Bonnie called.

"Bye honey. I'll see you on Monday" Molly said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Grandma loves you!"

"I Love you too!" Bonnie said, kissing her on the cheek.

Once they got home Hermione put the pot roast in the oven. This was one of Ron's favorite dishes. Bonnie went into the living room to play with her toys. Hermione didn't mind her playing in the living room because Bonnie always picked up after herself and Hermione could watch Bonnie from the kitchen.

After washing a few dishes and setting the table for dinner, Hermione started some laundry. Around seven, the clock showed that Ron was on his way home. Mrs. Weasley had made sure that Hermione got a special Weasley clock of her own. Mrs. Weasley had also added Hermione and Bonnie to her own clock

"Hey everyone! I'm home." Ron said with a sigh.

"Daddy!" Bonnie giggled as she ran up to him and jumped into his open arms.

"Hey baby, did you have a nice time at grandma's today?" Ron asked hugging her and putting her back on the ground

"Yes tons of fun."

"Wow! Tons? That's a lot of fun." Ron said, smiling down admiringly at his little girl.

"Yeah it was."

"Hey, how was your day?" Ron asked his wife, putting his arms around her waist and gently kissing her neck.

"It was fine. I had lunch with your sister. We had a nice long chat about a few things." Hermione said, her voice a bit muffled from nuzzling Ron's neck.

"Oh really. How is she?" Ron asked.

"She's good. The store is doing great. She really loves it there. Her and Harry are fine as well."

"That's good. So, what's for dinner, it smells great."

"Pot Roast." Hermione said, awaiting her husband's reaction.

"I knew it!" Ron said punching the air like a child.

Hermione laughed at him "Bonnie go wash up. Dinner is ready"

"Okay Mommy." Bonnie said, getting up and going to the restroom to wash up.

"You too." Hermione told Ron who had not moved from their embrace.

"Yes ma'am!" Ron said saluting her and giving her neck another light peck. He headed upstairs to change and wash for dinner.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. Her heart was pounding a million miles an hour. Hermione set the table, reminding herself that Ron would love her no matter what, and he would be happy… or at least she hoped he would be.

Dinner was pretty uneventful. Bonnie made sure that her parents knew everything that she did at her grandmothers' house in full detail. After supper Ron, did the dishes while Hermione and Bonnie set up a movie for them to watch.

Every night, the Weasleys would do a family activity. Sometimes they would play games, while other times they read stories out loud to each other. And sometimes they just sat around and talked to each other. Tonight was movie night. Bonnie was really excited about it. She had been waiting to see the new movie, Finding Nemo, for a long time.

The movie was a perfect family movie. It was funny and entertaining but before the movie ended, Bonnie had fallen asleep. Ron smiled at his daughter. Everyday he thanked his lucky stars to have such a wonderful family.

"Want me to put her to bed?" Hermione asked

"No, I got it." Ron said, picking his daughter up and carrying her to her bed.

Hermione took a deep breath. As soon as he came back she would tell him. She tidied the room up a little bit then sat back down, fidgeting and moving anything within arms reach. Ron came down a few minutes later and sat next to her. Pulling her next to his side, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice an octave higher then usual.

"Mmmmm?" Ron acknowledged with a mumble into Hermione's neck/

"I have something important to tell you." Hermione said.

Ron pulled away from her. He hoped nothing was wrong. He turned and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Is there anything wrong?" Ron asked, worried.

"Oh no, nothings wrong." Hermione said.

"Well then what is it? You went to the healers today, right? What did he say? Why have you been so sick lately?" Ron asked.

"Well I did go and see the healers today. Nothing is wrong though. Well the reason I have been so sick is because... Um…"

"You can tell me Hermione."

"Well um… you see… I... what I mean to say is…Oh Ron, I'm pregnant" Hermione finally blurted out. She looked down at her hands for a moment before looking up at Ron. He looked absolutely shocked.

"P…preg…pregnant?" He muttered, looking at Hermione for confirmation.

Hermione looked at him and nodded, hoping he would say something else. Anything, instead of sitting there with a shocked look on his face. Then Ron started to smile.

"That's great news!" Ron said, picking up his wife and twirling her around a few times.

Hermione laughed and hugged him. He looked down at her and kissed her.

"Another baby! I can't believe it!" Ron said. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Neither can I!" Hermione said sitting down.

"So who have you told?" Ron asked sitting next to her and pulling her onto his lap.

"Well I told you sister when we went out to lunch. Then when I picked up Bonnie your mom knew instantly. It was kind of freaky actually." Hermione said laughing.

"Yeah I guess having all those children makes it easy to tell the signs." Ron said after a moment.

Hermione stared at Ron for a minute. "Your mother said the exact same thing" He smiled at her. "I am worried though." she continued. "It's hard already with Bonnie. Another baby will just make it harder." Hermione said.

"I know, but we've made it this far. We'll manage." Ron said kissing her neck once more.

"I know we will" Hermione smiled.

"What are you hoping for? Another girl? Or perhaps a son?" Ron asked.

"Another girl would be nice. A son would be great also." Hermione said truthfully.

"I love you so much." Ron said.

"And I love you." Hermione said.

"Ready to go to bed mommy?" Ron asked.

"Sure am daddy!"

Hermione was relieved. Ron was so happy about having another kid. She almost laughed at herself for being so silly. Of course Ron would be happy. He lived in a large family. Hermione wondered if she would want a large family. She had been an only child before she got lost on that island. Then it was only the two of them. She thought for a moment before coming to s decision. A big family sounded like a great idea.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. Going to School

**Hey everyone i hope you like this next chapter. About chpater two. When i transfer my documents to the fanfiction i paste and get ride of the last chapter. So i kinda messed up and the talk with ginny got repeated. Sorry about that. I didn't do it on purpose. So thats fixed. Well heres the next chapter enjoy.**

"Mommy it's time to get up!" Bonnie called, shaking her mother awake.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Hermione said, sitting up slowly. Bonnie ran out of the room to get ready.

"Damn. Morning sickness sucks." Hermione thought, rubbing her stomach.

She looked over to her bed stand. There were some crackers and a class of warm tea with a peppermint candy on the side. She picked up the note and read it.

Hermione,

Mom sent this over earlier. She said it will help with the morning sickness. Have a good day.

Love,  
Ron xoxo

Hermione smiled. She told herself to thank Mrs. Weasley for the thoughtfulness. The remedy seemed to be working because the sick feeling was slowly going away.

"Mom! Hurry up we will be late." Bonnie said from the door way. She had one hand on her hip and she was tapping her right foot.

Hermione tried not to laugh out loud at her daughter. "Honey, mommy's not feeling well. And besides," Hermione said looking at the clock "We have two hours."

'Like mother like daughter' Hermione thought as she looked at Bonnie.

"Oh… I'm sorry mommy." Bonnie said getting on the bed next to her and giving her a hug.

"It's okay. Guess what?"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"When daddy gets home from training tonight we are going to have a family meeting." Hermione said with a grin.

"That sounds bad. Whatever it is mom I didn't do it." Bonnie defended herself.

Hermione did laugh out loud at this comment. "I know. You are not in trouble. Daddy and I just want to tell you something. Something good." Hermione said.

"Why can't you tell me mommy?" Bonnie asked, clearly confused as to why both her parents had to be there to tell her.

"I can, but i want to wait for daddy, okay? He's excited to tell you too." Hermione said.

"Okay mommy" Bonnie sighed.

"So, how about some breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you didn't feel good?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't, but now i am better." Hermione said.

"Okay. Then I want pancakes!" Bonnie cheered.

Hermione smiled and went into the kitchen to fix breakfast for the two of them.

Every morning Hermione and Bonnie had breakfast together. On the weekends Ron had it with them. Hermione enjoyed eating breakfast with her daughter. They would usually eat something light like some fruit or cereal, but Hermione was hungry today. After all she was eating for two now.

After breakfast, Hermione cleaned up while Bonnie went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Hermione went to her bedroom leaving the door open, and got dressed. Hermione had never been a private person. Having lived with, slept with and shared a home with a boy for half her life, Hermione had given up on luxuries such as privacy.

Hermione got ready for work. She would have to leave the school and go straight to work or she would be late. Finally satisfied with the way she looked, Hermione went to make sure Bonnie was ready.

"Are you ready honey?" Hermione asked.

"Yes mom." Bonnie said, looking in the mirror making sure her red curls were perfect.

On the ride to school Bonnie was as happy as can be. She was finally going to school. She had been waiting all her life for this. She couldn't wait to learn new things and meet other kids. Bonnie had friends, but they were all in the family. She didn't have any real friends that she wasn't related to. When they finally pulled up to the school Bonnie squealed with delight.

"Yay! We're here!" Bonnie said.

"Yes, we are! You nervous?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said truthfully.

"Don't worry you'll be great." Hermione said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks mom." Bonnie said with a smile

When they went in, Bonnie was amazed. There were so many toys and so many kids. There was even a playground! Bonnie was so glad that she was finally there.

Hermione talked with Bonnie's teacher. She asked her what things that Bonnie would learn, what she would have for homework, and told her to owl if anything went wrong.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. We have everything under control here. Bonnie will be very happy." The woman reassured her.

Hermione nodded and turned to her daughter.

"Bye sweetheart. I love you." Hermione said giving her daughter a hug and a kiss.

"Bye mommy. I love you too." Bonnie said.

Hermione left the school with tears in her eyes. Her little girl was growing up and there was nothing she could do about it.

**I hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	4. First Day

**Well Here is chapter four. I hope you all are liking this story. It has been really fun writing it. Enjoy.**

"Bye mommy I love you." Mocked a little boy.

Bonnie turned around. Standing near her was a boy with blonde hair. Two boys stood behind him laughing at her.

"Braton be nice. This is Bonnie." The teacher said.

"Hi." Bonnie said with a smile.

The boy didn't return the pleasant greeting. He just stood there looking at her with a cold look in his eyes. He then turned around and walked away. Bonnie didn't know what to make of this. He didn't seem like someone she wanted to be near.

"Hi. I'm Christina." A girl with black hair and brown eyes said.

"Hi. My name is Bonnie." Bonnie said.

"Those boys over there are really mean. You are going to want to stay away from them." Christina said.

"Yeah I noticed." Bonnie said.

"Wanna go play before the teacher starts teaching us stuff?" Christina asked.

"Sure." Bonnie said.

The girls went over to the toy box and started playing with some dolls that were in there. Bonnie was glad that she had found a friend already. Christina was very nice, and a lot of fun to play with.

"Hey little baby." A voice behind them said.

"What do you want?" Christina asked nastily.

"None of you beeswax." Braton said icily.

"Then just go away." Christina said.

"Fine" Braton said. Before he walked away, he snatched the doll from Bonnie's hands and ripped its head off.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Bonnie asked, clearly upset.

"Because I felt like it you little baby. What are you going to do? Cry and go tell on me little baby?" Braton asked, smirking.

"No." Bonnie said trying to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes.

"Good because if you do I will kill you both." Braton said throwing the doll down and walking away.

"I really hate him. He is such a jerk." Christina said, patting Bonnie on the back.

Bonnie didn't say anything. Why had he been so mean to her? She didn't do anything wrong, did she? Before she could do anything though, the teacher called the kids in for class.

Bonnie couldn't believe her luck. The teacher gave assigned seats and luckily Christina and Bonnie got to sit next to each other. There was downfall though: Braton and his crew sat directly behind them.

Braton seemed to be taking on a new job at the school. That job just happened to involve making Bonnie's life miserable. In one day he ripped her dolls head off, pulled her hair, spit on her, and pushed her down so she scraped her knee.

"Tattle on me and I will kill you." Braton had said after he pushed her down.

Bonnie had tears running down her cheeks as she went to the nurse. Why was he so mean? She didn't do anything. Bonnie never had to deal with a bully before. This day was defiantly not going as she wanted it to. By the time her mom came to pick her up, she was happy to go.

"How was she?" Hermione asked the teacher as Bonnie said bye to Christina.

"Oh she was great. She's very smart. She did trip during recess and she skinned her knee though." The teacher said.

"Little tyke. Oh well I guess she was having to much fun and tripped. Hermione said, smiling.

"Other then that, she was a little angel." The teacher said.

"Thanks! You ready to go honey?" Hermione asked as Bonnie hugged her leg.

"Yes mommy!" Bonnie said trying not to sound like that was the best thing she had heard all day.

Later on that night Bonnie told her parents all about school. All the good things of course. She was afraid if she told them what Braton did then he would be even worse to her. That, and she was still afraid of his death threat.

"What a sucky first day of school." Bonnie thought

"Hey Bonnie. Your daddy and I have something to tell you." Hermione said.

"Yes mommy?" Bonnie said sitting next to her parents on the sofa.

"Well you know how you said you wanted a little sister?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said looking at her parents, quite confused.

"Well honey. You see Mommy is going to have a baby!" Hermione said. Ron smiled down at her proudly.

"Really! Does that mean I get my little sister? Can I see her? When are you getting her? Bonnie asked jumping around, quite excitedly.

"Yes but you could have a little brother too." Ron said.

"Ok, I don't care. When will the baby get here?" Bonnie asked again.

Ron and Hermione laughed at her eagerness. "Oh no, not for a long time." Hermione said.

"Oh." Bonnie said looking down sadly.

"That will give you more time to prepare. You're going to be a big sister you know." Ron said.

"I can't wait." Bonnie said.

"Neither can I." Hermione said.

"And neither can I." Ron said with a huge smile.

Ron picked up his daughter and started to tickle her. He loved Bonnie so much. He couldn't wait to have another child.

**I do i do i do ooooo. Love Reviews. (lol From kennan and Kell.)**


	5. Announcements

**Well here is the next chapter everyone. I am almost done with chapter six. I don't know when i will be done with it though. I might want to add more or just leave it like it is. Well anyways this chapter is thereason why its a M rating. If you get what i mean. Well enjoy.**

"Attention everyone." Ron said standing up.

Ron and Hermione had asked Mrs. Weasley if they could have a get together so they could tell everyone about the new baby. Mrs. Weasley had cooked an amazing dinner. All the Weasleys were there as well as Hermione's parents and siblings.

Everyone got quiet and looked at Ron.

"Hermione and I have a little announcement to make. This is the reason why we have called this family meeting." Ron said as Hermione stood up.

"Would you like to tell them sweetheart?" Ron asked her, taking her hand in his.

"Sure." said Hermione, smiling brightly at everyone in the room. "Well the announcement is that Ron and I are going to have another baby!"

The room remained silent for a moment before everyone started talking at once. Everyone was congratulating them, giving Ron pats on the back, and rushing forward to give Hermione hugs. Ron looked at Hermione and winked.

The family chatted about the new baby for the rest o the evening. Ron and Hermione were having a great time. Family get-togethers were not that common anymore. Everyone was busy with their own lives and it was hard to get them all together anymore.

"Well, we must be getting home." Ron said motioning to his daughter who was asleep on his shoulder.

Everyone said their good byes and Ron and Hermione flooed home. Once they got home, Ron put Bonnie into bed, and Hermione went to her room.

"How you feeling love?" Ron asked watching her get undressed.

"I feel wonderful. Although, if you ask me that question in the morning, you'll definitely get a different answer." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Merlin, you're beautiful." Ron said walking behind her and helping her with the zipper of her dress.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked. Ron had kissed her neck, running his tongue on her neck and blowing on the spot.

"Maybe." He said slyly. "Is it working?"

"Definitely." Hermione said shivering when Ron did it again.

Hermione turned around and kissed him passionately. Ron moaned when their tongues met. Hermione worked the buttons of his shirt, and in less then 30 seconds he was topless. Not her personal best, but it would do…

Ron unhooked the clasp of her bra and threw it to the side. He picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. Getting on top of her, he kissed her. Hermione unzipped his pants, pulling them down past his thighs. Ron kicked his pants off once they were low enough.

Hermione gasped when Ron made his way to her neck. He started suckling on it, and Hermione knew he'd left a mark she'd have to magic off in the morning. He kissed his way down to her breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he smirked as Hermione moaned, and he began kneading the other on in his hand.

Hermione continued to moan in pleasure as he teased her. He finished suckling on her nipple and then moved to the other one, making sure it got the same attention. He moved his lips down, licking her belly button. This made her giggle uncontrollably.

Moving down, he pulled her knickers off. She opened her legs for him as Ron made his way down. He kissed her inner thighs, and he inched his way to her woman hood. Hermione's hips bucked when his tongue came in contact with her throbbing clit.

He licked and suckled on it. Hermione began thrusting about when he inserted a finger. She clung to the sheets as Ron thrusted his fingers into her while licking her. Ron was glad he put a silencing charm on the room because Hermione's moans would have woken Bonnie up by now.

Hermione continued grunting and moaning, thrusting and tossing all over the bed until she let out a loud and high-pitched scream as she reached orgasm. Rom smirked. He loved making her lose control.

Ron pulled his fingers out and took off his boxers. He positioned himself above her and he thrusted inside. She was so hot and tight he almost came right there. Rom waited a few seconds to gain his composure before he began his rhythm.

He thrusted slowly into her, grunting when she spread her legs more for him. He slid in deeper. Ron knew his slow rhythm was making her crazy.

"Ron please harder." Hermione whimpered.

"But the baby. I don't want to hurt it." Ron said.

"Don't worry! Sex is good for the baby. Now harder!" Hermione commanded.

Ron smiled at her eagerness and moved his rhythm up, thrusting deeper into her. Hermione's moans were making him speed up. Soon Ron could feel her inner walls clenching in on his hard shaft. Hermione's moans became louder and closer together. Within a few seconds she was screaming his name as she came.

Ron felt her orgasm and came shortly after her spilling his seed into her core. Ron pulled out a minute later and lay down beside her. He pulled her into his chest and sighed.

"I love you." Hermione said stifling a yawn.

"Love you too." Ron said, shutting his eyes.

They both fell asleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I know i had fun writing it. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can. Well thanks for reading now review.**


	6. Bad Dreams

**Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long. I thought i had already sent it to my beta reader. I guess i was wrong. Well here it is anyways. I hope you enjoy.**

Bonnie woke suddenly and started screaming. She had had a nightmare about Braton hurting her and Christina. She had tears in her eyes and kept screaming. It had all seemed so real. Ron woke up to her screaming and ran to Bonnie's room. Hermione was close behind.

"What' wrong sweetheart?" Ron asked.

Bonnie didn't say anything. Instead she ran and hugged him with all her might. She was shaking and still crying, but she wasn't screaming anymore.

"Did you have a nightmare honey?" Hermione asked while rubbing her back.

Bonnie shook her head yes while still clinging onto Ron. Ron looked at Hermione sadly. He didn't like that his daughter was this scared by a dream. When Ginny was little and would wake from nightmares, she would always come into his room, but she was never like this.

"Would you like to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Bonnie sniffed.

Ron carried Bonnie to their room. He laid her down between Hermione and himself, and Bonnie finally stopped crying.

"Do you want to tell us about the dream?" Hermione asked.

Bonnie didn't like lying to her parents. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't want to tell them about Braton. She didn't want to seem like a baby.

"A monster was chasing me." Bonnie lied.

"Oh. Well, you know it was just a dream baby. Next time you have a bad dream, try to think of happy thoughts and the scary ones will go away." Hermione said.

"Like presents and candy." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Yes." Hermione smiled. "Now, let's go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay." Bonnie said closing her eyes. Going to school tomorrow wasn't something she wanted to do.

That night, Bonnie had a different dream. One where Braton was actually nice to her. Before she knew it, her mother's voice interrupted her sleep.

"Bonnie. Time to wake up honey. Get up and ready for school." Hermione said.

Bonnie woke up and began her morning routine. First she would eat breakfast. Then she would brush her teeth and get dressed. Lastly, she would do her hair before getting all her things together for school.

That morning when Hermione dropped off Bonnie, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going you filthy mudblood." A male voice spat at her. She knew that voice and it belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy has a son?" Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione looked at the little boy walking by his father. Definitely a Malfoy. Blonde hair, silver eyes, and the trade mark Malfoy smirk. Yep, this kid was the spitting image of his father. She looked down at Bonnie.

"Mommy what's a mudblood?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"Oh honey it's a mean word. You should never say it." Hermione said.

"That man is mean. I don't like him. He said that mean word to you." Bonnie said.

"Yes honey, I know. But when someone is mean to you, you just have to ignore it. One day they will get tired of it and leave you alone." Hermione reassured her.

"Does that really work?" Bonnie asked.

"You bet it does." Hermione said smiling.

She gave Bonnie a kiss and a hug. She said goodbye and that she would there pick her up at three. Bonnie went inside, planning on trying to ignore Braton.

"Hopefully he will leave me alone." Bonnie thought. "Merlin, I hope mommy's right."

**Well i hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	7. Ron's Mistake

**Hey everyone, i hope you like this next chapter. This chapter seems more life like. Everything is not always perfect. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Hermione Weasley was in her room waiting patiently for the mid-witch. Today was the day of her monthly check-up and also happened to be the day they would find out the sex of the baby.

"Where is Ronald?" Hermione thought out loud.

Crack

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. How are we feeling today?" The mid-witch asked her as she apparated into the room.

"Well as good as it's going to get considering I feel like I've been run over by a steamroller…twice." Hermione said with a faint smile.

"I brought a potion that will take care of that."

"Thank you."

"No problem." she said with a smile. "Now, Mrs. Weasley if you would please lie down. I will perform the routine spell, and see how you're doing."

Hermione lay down and got comfortable, while the mid-witch took out her wand.

"Pregantomis!" The mid-witch said pointing her wand at Hermione's stomach. Almost instantly, a light came on from inside Hermione, showing a baby growing inside.

"Your baby is doing wonderfully, Mrs. Weasley. I would say to drink more milk now since the baby's bones are starting to form. Would you like to know the sex?" The mid-witch asked.

Hermione thought for a minute. "Yes." she answered

"Well, I believe congratulations are in order. Mrs. Weasley, you are having a little boy!" She said shaking Hermione's hand.

"Thank you." Hermione said, getting a little emotional.0

"Well that's all for today Mrs. Weasley. I hope you have a good day." The mid-witch said. A moment later she had apparated away with a crack.

Hermione sat up and composed herself. She was so happy that everything was going great with the baby. A little boy would be a nice addition to the family. Hermione took a deep breath. She was still angry with Ron for missing this.

'Where is he?' She thought angrily. 'How dare he miss this?'

Ron's P.O.V.

Ron and Harry sat at the restaurant eating lunch and talking.

"Then she came up behind me thinking I didn't see her, and I turn around and disarmed her." Harry said.

"I still don't get why we still have these death eaters. I mean, you defeated Voldemort years ago." Ron said.

"I guess some still think that he will rise again. Everyone thought he was dead before, but then thirteen years later he was back again." Harry replied.

"Yeah but this time he's defiantly not coming back right?" Ron asked a little worriedly.

"Well unless he had more horcuxes that I didn't defeat then there is no way that he is coming back. Besides, my scar has been gone for years." Harry said, compulsively brushing his hand over the place where his lightning bolt-shaped scar had once been.

"True. Wasn't that like link between you and him or something?" Ron asked. The whole scar thing still confused the bejesus out of him.

"Unfortunately." Harry said shaking his head.

"Thanks for coming. Here's your bill. Have a nice day and come back soon." The waitress said quickly as she passed their table.

"I've got it." Ron said.

"No I wouldn't dream of it. You have a family." Harry said.

"Harry honestly I can pay for it." Ron said.

"Fine if you insist. But I get the next one." Harry said grinning.

Ron looked at the bill to sign it. He paused when his eyes scanned the date. October 5, 2005.

" That can't be the right date…" Ron thought to himself.

"Harry, what's today's date?" Ron asked, a slight note of panic in his voice.

"The 5th. Why? Everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Oh bloody hell. Hermione is going to kill me. Today was the monthly pregnancy check up. I forgot all about it!" Ron said signing the bill. "Sorry Harry, I've gotta go." He stood up quickly and started for the door.

"Do you want to be buried or cremated?" Harry called after him with a devilish smirk.

Ron turned around and smirked back at Harry and apparated home.

"Hermione, are you home?" Ron called.

Hermione walked in. Ron looked at her apologetically. Her could tell by her face that she was not happy. She looked back at him and gave him the worst look she could make. Ron shivered at her glare. He knew that she was pissed.

"Geeze...if looks could kill." Ron joked and laughed nervously. He stopped almost immediately and apologized. "Hermione I am so sorry I forgot." Ron said. He walked over to her, and tried to put his arms around her but Hermione just pushed him off.

"If you value your life you won't talk to me right now. Go back to work and leave me alone. I can't even look at you right now. How could you Ron? This is our son!" Hermione yelled.

"We have a Son?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes. Now get out before I do something I will regret." Hermione spat.

Ron looked at her apologetically.

"Alright I am going. I will talk to you later when you've cooled down." Ron said sadly.

He went to kiss her cheek, but she just moved away from him. Ron sighed in defeat and apparated back to work. He knew he would have to find a really great way to make it up to her.

" We are having a Son." Ron thought.

Even though he knew he was in a lot of trouble with Hermione, he still smiled at the thought of having a son. Someone he could teach guy stuff to. Bonnie was great and he loved her with all his heart, but she was very girly and hated doing 'guy' things. Especially flying. Oh well, like mother like daughter.

**Well how did you like it? Review.**


	8. Making Up

**Hey everyone. Well i got four more chapters done. Two have been checked by my beta reader and the other two are being revised. So look forward to some updating. I hope you like this chapter. Now i will shut up so you can read it.**

Chapter 8

Ron sighed and looked at the clock. He was finally allowed to go home. He knew that being late would anger Hermione even more. Of all days that he had to stay late for work, this was definitely not one of the days he would have preferred.

Apparating home, he looked around for Hermione. He saw her putting up the dinner dishes and walked up to her. Putting his arms around her, he kissed her neck. She didn't say anything and just shrugged him off.

"Come on Hermione. I said I was sorry" Ron said quietly.

"Don't you 'come on Hermione' me Ron. You're the one that forgot about our appointment. You dug yourself into this mess." Hermione snapped at him angrily.

"Hermione please. I love you. I love this baby. It just slipped my mind. I didn't mean for it to happen. Please I am so sorry." Ron said. He looked into her eyes pleadingly. He really hoped she would forgive him. Getting down on his knees, he put his hands together. He looked up at her and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Hermione looked at Ron. She was still angry, but he was giving her that face again. Every time he was in trouble all he had to do was give that face.

"Alright Ron. I forgive you." Hermione said, a small smile crossing her features.

Ron stood up and hugged her. "Hermione, I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." he said

"Oh you better." Hermione said.

Ron sat down at the table. Hermione did the same. They held each others hands and Ron smiled.

"So. We're having a boy huh" Ron said, his face breaking out into a grin.

"Yeah we are." Hermione said, placing Ron's hand on her stomach.

"Good thing too. I'm not outnumbered now." Ron said grinning widely.

"Your mother and sister were terribly outnumbered." Hermione said laughing.

"Yeah now I know how they feel." Ron said putting on a mock painful face.

Hermione swatted him playfully on the arm.

"You would love it either way." Hermione said knowingly.

"Yeah, I know. You're always right." Ron said.

"I know." Hermione said smirking.

Ron kissed her on the cheek. He was grateful that Hermione had forgiven him. He didn't want to be in the dog house forever.

"What should we name him?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking Cadence. Caden for short." Hermione said.

"I like that name. Cadence it is." Ron said.

**Hey i hope you liked it. I couldn't have them mad at each other forever. The next chapter should be out in a few minutes. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	9. Magic

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I don't know when my beta reader will be finished with the other two. Hopefully soon. I would like to thank my beta reader for her help. I don't get reviews saying how bad my grammar and spelling is. I will never forget one review saying that i sound like a fifth grader who knows a lot about sex. Well anyways thanks again. You may now read.**

Chapter 9

"So baby, why don't you go cry to your mommy?" Braton said.

Bonnie looked up at Braton. She was trying her hardest not to cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her cry.

Ever since her mother told her to ignore Braton, his bullying just seemed to get worse. It seemed like almost everyday he tried to hurt her some way by pushing her, ruining her toys, tripping her and even calling her names.

Bonnie just ignored him. Braton seemed to be getting angrier at this. Trying to get a rouse out of her, he pulled her hair. The next second seemed like a blur. The next thing Braton knew, he was being thrown against the wall.

Everyone turned and looked at Bonnie. Christina looked at her friend in admiration. Bonnie had just shown her first real use of powers.

"Bonnie, wow! That was so cool. You can do magic!" Christina said.

Bonnie smiled at her friend's excitement. She too was excited. This meant that she really was going to go to Hogwarts! When she first heard of squibs, she was afraid she might be one. Now she was sure she wasn't.

"Bonnie! Braton! The principles office now!" The teacher called.

"But I didn't do anything!" Bonnie protested, her lip quivering. She didn't want to get in trouble.

"No buts. Tell it to the principle young lady." The teacher said as she escorted the children to the principles office.

"Now. Bonnie Weasley, What exactly happened? You can tell me. You're not into any trouble." The principle Mrs. Jackson said.

"Why does she get to tell you what happened? She's the one that threw me against the wall." Braton said.

"Because she is a lady. Lady's are always first." Mrs. Jackson said politely.

"Well, Braton keeps bullying me. My mommy told me to ignore him so I was. He got angry and pulled my hair and then he flew against the wall." Bonnie said through her tears.

"She's lying." Braton said.

"Braton! Don't use that tone of voice with me young man. I am calling your parents." Mrs. Jackson said.

"Even mine?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I think they should know what's been going on." Mrs. Jackson said.

Twenty minutes later

"What do you mean suspended!" Draco Malfoy yelled.

"Mr. Malfoy, Please do not yell at a lady. I told you that bullying results in suspension. Your son has been bullying this young lady here." Mrs. Jackson said.

Mrs. Jackson was angry, but Mrs. Jackson was also a lady. Mrs. Jackson believed that no matter what, a lady never raised her voice.

"I wish to withdrawal my son from your school. If you allow mudbloods in this school I don't want my child around them." Draco said, positively fuming.

"Don't you ever say that about my child. Ever!" Ron said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Malfoy.

"Gentlemen! Never have I heard such rude words spoken. And around children no less. Mr. Weasley please sit down. Mr. Malfoy please don't use that language." Mrs. Jackson said.

She looked over at the women sitting down in the chairs. She wondered if they had been as insulted at the gentlemen's words as she had been.

"Mr. Malfoy if you wish to withdrawal your son from this school you may stay after we finished this meeting. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I am so sorry we didn't see this sooner. I hope you have a lovely day." Mrs. Jackson said to them.

Hermione stood up and shook Mrs. Jackson's hand.

"It was lovely to have met you ma'am" Hermione said.

"You too dear." Mrs. Jackson said.

"Mrs. Malfoy. Nice meeting you here as well. I am sorry that it had to be for a bad reason." Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione call me Cho. I will settle this matter. I am so sorry for my son's actions. He will be punished I will assure that. Well I hope you have a nice day." Cho Malfoy said.

"Good day." Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and leading him out.

When they got home Hermione and Ron sat down to have a talk with Bonnie.

"Hunny I am so sorry." Ron said hugging her.

"That's alright daddy. You didn't know." Bonnie said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having troubles with bullies?" Ron asked confused.

"I wanted to be a big girl and handle it myself." Bonnie said.

"Well we are very proud of you." Hermione said hugging her daughter.

"Yes. Once again you've shown some pretty amazing magical powers ." Ron said beaming down at his daughter.

"You mean I've done magic before?" Bonnie asked getting excited.

"Oh yes. When you were a baby you used to make the bottle come to you if you mother wasn't fast enough." Ron laughed.

"And when you had nightmares you used to smash things against the wall." Hermione said with a slight grimace at the memory.

"Wow! I didn't know. I thought I was a squib. I didn't know I had powers." Bonnie said in complete awe.

"Even if you were a squib, you know we would always love you." Hermione said, comforting her daughter.

"Yeah I know."

"Well by the looks of it you won't have to see Braton until you get into Hogwarts." Hermione smiled.

"By then you'll know spells that will hurt the bloke if he even comes near you." Ron said smiling down at her.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad." Bonnie said giving each of them a hug and kiss in turn.

"Any time Sweet heart." Ron said.

Hermione smiled fondly at her husband and then looked to her daughter. "Yeah. Anytime."

**Hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	10. The New Baby

**Well here is the next chapter. My beta reader says chapter eleven should be done by tommorrow. So look forward to that. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

"So how is Bonnie doing with school?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Ginny was over at Hermione's house. They decided to have a girl's night in. Hermione was now due anytime and Ron, being away on an assignment, didn't want her alone in case the baby decided to come.

Sensing the perfect time to have a girl's night, Hermione had Bonnie spend the night at Christina's house. Bonnie was happy to have her first real slumber party with a friend, so it all worked out for the best.

"Wow. There is just such a change in her since Braton left the school." Hermione said shaking her head"

"Really? How so?" Ginny asked.

"Well, she used to come home depressed and upset all the time. Now she's excited to go to school. She comes home and can't wait to tell me about her day." Hermione said smiling.

"That's great. So did she make a lot of new friends?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes tons of new friends. She mostly likes to hang around Christina and this boy that Christina has known since she was a baby. His name is Jacob." Hermione said.

"Well I am glad my niece is happy." Ginny said with a grin.

"Yeah. Me to." Hermione said.

"So how about this little one?" Ginny said patting Hermione's stomach.

Hermione laughed. "I can already tell he is going to be a handful. He likes to give his mummy a hard time. Always kicking and moving around when its time to sleep."

"Oh. Sounds like we have an athlete on our hands. Ron is no doubt going to start him early on Quidditch." Ginny said.

"Yeah. He certainly is. He already bought a broomstick for him. Whenever he goes shopping for the baby he tends to drift toward the baby section in Quality Quidditch supplies." Hermione said.

"He tried that on Bonnie too, didn't he?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes, but the first time he brought her on his broom she was terrified. She was screaming until he brought her down. Let's just say Ron was a little disappointed that his daughter is afraid of heights; Just like her mother." Hermione said.

"Poor baby." Ginny said.

"Talking about Bonnie or Ron?" Hermione asked smirking.

"Bonnie." Ginny said. They looked at one another before lapsing into a fit of giggles.

"Oh well nature calls. One thing about being pregnant- It makes you have to use the bathroom every five seconds." Hermione said laughing.

On the way to the bathroom Hermione stopped. She sucked in a breath as pain coursed through her. Hermione felt something wet. She looked down and saw that her water had broken.

"Ginny!" Hermione called urgently.

"Yes Hermione?"

"I think I'm going into labour." Hermione said calmly.

"You're what!" Ginny screamed. She ran up to Hermione and instantly spotted the puddle at her feet.

"Its okay Ginny, just go get my bag. Inside there's a portkey. The medi-witch gave it to me a month ago. I'll portkey over to St. Mungo's . Get Ron as fast as you can." Hermione said.

Hermione had forgotten about the pain of giving birth, like most mothers tend to do. However, she was slowly starting to remember. She knew that in the next few hours she would be in tremendous pain. She only hoped that Ginny could find Ron.

Hermione portkeyed over to St.Mungo's. Once there, she was instantly placed in a room. She waited patiently for Ron. She was worried that he wouldn't make it in time for the baby.

Ginny was running around. She tried the ministry. They promised to send notice to Ron as soon as possible. Ginny hoped that they would hurry. She didn't want Ron to miss his son's birth. She made sure that she sent an owl to everyone telling them that Hermione was in labour.

After making sure she didn't forget about anyone, she flooed over to St.Mungo's.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what room Hermione Weasley is in please?" Ginny asked the receptionist.

"Yes she's in room d11." The receptionist replied, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Thanks" Ginny said and quickly made her way to Hermione's room.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Ginny asked when she entered her room.

"As good a pregnant woman in labour could ever be." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ginny smirked at her friend and sat next to her bed. She gave Hermione an encouraging smile. Hermione smiled back at her. Her smiled was soon turned into a frown of pain when another contraction hit her. Hermione moaned in pain and a solitary tear made a pathway down her cheek.

"It's okay Hermione. You're doing great." Ginny said trying to encourage her. She held her hand. Since Ron wasn't there, Ginny knew Hermione would need a coach. She took in everything she saw, thinking that this would be what she would have to go through when she would have kids with Harry.

Three hours later, Hermione was still in labour and Ron was nowhere to be found. Hermione's contractions had begun to come closer and closer together. The nurse told Hermione that she would be going into the delivery room within the hour if she kept on progressing the way she was.

"I want Ron to be here." Hermione said groaning in pain. She was tired and she was sick of the pain. She just wanted Ron to be there by her side. It was nic that Ginny was there, but Hermione wanted her husband.

"Mrs. Weasley, we will be taking you to the delivery room now. You are fully dilated. Congratulations you're going to be a mother!" The doctor said with a bright smile.

Hermione only cried. She couldn't believe Ron wasn't there yet. However, as she was wheeled into the hallway and down to her room, she heard a voice that made her cry out in happiness.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

He ran up to her. When he received word about Hermione going in to labour he apparated over as soon as he could. He was about to ask the receptionist where her room was when he saw her come out.

"Oh Ron! I thought you would never get here." Hermione said through tears.

"I came as soon as I heard." Ron said grabbing her hand.

Ginny left them and went back in the waiting room with everyone else. She was so glad that Ron had showed up. She knew that it would make it easier for Hermione if he was there.

"Okay Hermione you're doing great sweetheart. We are going to start the pushing okay?" The medi-witch asked her.

"Ok." Hermione said, gripping Ron's hand a bit tighter. He squeezed right back.

"On the count of three, I want you to push for ten seconds." The medi-witch said. "Ready? One…Two…Three! Push!"

Hermione did as she was told and pushed with all her might. She wanted this baby out now.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten."

Hermione stopped pushing. She knew that she wouldn't have to push much more. She could feel the baby almost there.

"Okay again." The medi-witch said.

Hermione pushed with all her might for ten more seconds. She let out a gasp and tried to get as much air back into her lungs as possible.

"Okay Hermione one more time. The baby's head is out. One more time. Push with everything you've got." The medi-witch said.

"Okay" Hermione said, shaking and sweating.

Hermione pushed with all her might. She felt the baby leave her and Hermione relaxed. Suddenly, she heard the cries of her son, and she broke down in tears.

"Congratulations! You have a handsome son Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

The nurse took the baby and cleaned him up. Ron kissed Hermione. She had endured so much pain for 9 months and Ron couldn't be more proud of her. Ron smiled as the baby was placed in Hermione's arms.

Hermione smiled at the baby. He was so handsome. He looked just like his father. He even had a little peach fuzz showing the famous Weasley red hair.

"He's so handsome. Ron he looks just like you." Hermione said.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said.

"I love you too." Hermione said. Ron kissed her.

Looking down at his son he smiled. "Hey little man. Welcome to the world."

**Good? You liked it? Tell me in a review.**


	11. Big Sister

**Hey everyone. Well here is the next chapter. I told you it would be soon. I have started writing the 12th chapter yet ,but i'll get started on that soon. Well enjoy.**

Chapter 11

"Hey mommy." Bonnie said softly. She was so excited. She was a big sister now. She was going to meet her baby brother.

Bonnie had had fun at her slumber party, but she did miss her mom. When she heard about the baby coming she couldn't wait to see her mommy, so Christina's mom took the girls down to when Ron owled them.

"Hey sweetheart! How are you?" Hermione said yawning widely.

"I'm good. Are you okay mommy. You look tired. Do you need a nap?"

"Yes I do, but I wanted to see you first." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Where's the baby?" Bonnie said, looking around the room. "I wanna meet my brother."

"The nurse is bringing him here. After you leave it's his supper time." Hermione said.

"Cool."

Just then the nurse came in with the baby. She placed the little boy in Hermione's arms. Ron picked Bonnie up and put her on the bed next to her mom.

"Bonnie, this is your brother Cadence." Hermione said.

"Mommy he's so small!" Bonnie whispered. She reached out and touched his little figures.

"You were smaller." Ron said with a grin.

"No way!" Bonnie protested.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes way."

"Can I hold him?"

"Yes you can, but you must be extra careful." instructed Hermione.

Hermione helped Bonnie situate her arms and carefully put the baby in them. Bonnie looked at her brother. She couldn't believe how small he was. She was so excited to be a big sister.

Just then Cadence opened his eyes. Bonnie smiled at him. Caden just looked up at her with big blue eyes. After a while he started to get fussy so everyone decided to let him eat.

"Bye mommy. Bye Cadence. Bye Daddy." Bonnie said giving everyone a hug and a kiss. She walked to the doorway where Christina's mom was waiting. She turned around and waved once more before leaving.

"How you feeling mom? Ron asked his wife.

"Well just a little sore, but that's to be expected." Hermione said, looking down at her son while he nursed.

"He's amazing. I am so proud of you." Ron said kissing her forehead.

"I know." Hermione said with a smile which made Ron laugh.

"I am so sorry I almost missed this." Ron said after a moment of silence.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't. I was so worried you weren't going to make it." Hermione whispered.

"So was I. I got here as soon as I could." Ron said nuzzling her neck.

"I know you did." Hermione said.

"So now we have two kids." Ron said.

"Yep. Two beautiful, wonderful children." Hermione giggled.

"You won't be saying that when this little one wakes us up at all hours of the night. Let's just say it; we have our hands full."

"I know. But if your mother can handle seven children I can handle two." Hermione said with a rueful smile.

"Yeah, but my mom didn't have a career." Ron said.

"What? Are you saying that I should quit my job?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

"No! I would never say that." Ron said looking surprised.

"Then what are you saying?" she asked.

"Look, do we have to go through this now? You just had a baby. You don't need anymore stress." Ron sighed

"No, Ron. Let's deal with this now." Hermione pressed.

"Hermione, I was only thinking that since you've been doing most of your work at home, maybe you can do most of it there all the time."

Hermione paused. She was thinking about how it would be more beneficial for everyone. She didn't want to rely on Mrs. Weasley all the time. It felt wrong to always leave Bonnie with her.

"I'll talk to my boss about it." Hermione said.

"You don't have to Hermione. It was just a thought. I mean, there will be times that I could stay home instead of being over at the ministry. But most of the time... well you know." Ron said shrugging.

"I actually like that idea. It would help everyone out. I don't need my office to do research." Hermione said cheering up a bit.

Ron smiled. "Why don't you get some rest? We'll talk about this later. You've had a long, hard day."

"You staying?"

"If you want me to. I was planning on it."

"Ma'am if you're ready I'll take your son back to the nursery." The nurse interrupted.

"Sure." Hermione said looking up at her.

Ron and Hermione kissed their son and said good night and the nurse took the baby to the nursery. Ron magicked the bed and sheets bigger and conjured up some pillows.

"Good night. Love you." Hermione mumbled, already half asleep.

Ron kissed the top of her head. "Night Hermione. Love you too."

**Hope you liked it. I thought it was cute. Please review.**


	12. Night out Night in

Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took forever to get out. I am currently in four choirs and drama. So it gets pretty hetic around here. Hope you enjoy it.

Hermione talked to her boss about working from home and she was more than happy to let her. Hermione would just have to make sure she checked in once a day for her assignments.

Life with the baby seemed to be harder than last time. Bonnie had barely ever cried when she was a baby. Cadence seemed to be colic, and was a very fussy baby.

"Shh, its okay little man." Ron said soothingly, picking up his son.

Midnight feedings were to be expected and Ron was usually the one to get up. He went into the kitchen and pulled a bottle from the icebox. Hermione still breast fed Cadence, but she pumped milk into bottles so Ron could feed him at night.

"You are defiantly a Weasley son." Ron said with a smile as he watched his son greedily suck on the bottle.

"Daddy is that you?" said a very sleepy voice.

"Hey honey. What are you doing up?" Ron asked Bonnie who was rubbing her eyes.

"I heard the baby cry, and I wanted to make sure you didn't need any help." Bonnie said, yawning largely. She cocked her head to the side, waiting for a reply.

"Well thank you sweetie, but I think your brother is falling back to sleep." Ron said, noticing that his son had stopped eating, and his eyes were drooping.

"He definitely cries a lot." Bonnie said after a moment's silence.

"Yeah that's what babies do."

"Did I cry a lot?"

"You cried, but not as much as him. He gets tummy aches a lot. You didn't have many tummy aches." Ron said.

"Oh…poor Cadence." Bonnie said, reaching out to pat her baby brother on the head softly.

Ron smile fondly at her and whispered, "Let's put him in bed. He's asleep now and you, missy, have school tomorrow."

"Okay then. Night Cadence." Bonnie said kissing his forehead.

Ron put Cadence down. He then picked Bonnie up and carried her off to bed. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. He then went to bed and fell asleep himself.

XXXX

It was two weeks later when Hermione and Ron received a letter from Neville.

Dear Ron and Hermione,  
How has it been going? I hope everything went well with the delivery Hermione. How's Bonnie doing? Well the main reason I wrote is to tell you that Luna and I are going to get married! I couldn't believe my ears when she agreed to be my wife. I hope you guys can come. We will send you an invite letting you know the details. It's been a while since we've hung out. Maybe sometime this weekend we should go out to dinner. You know, catch up on things. Well, owl us back with your answer. Hope to hear from you soon.

From,  
Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. (Soon to be Longbottom!)

"That's sweet of them to invite us." Hermione said smiling at the letter from her old friend.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've hung out with our friends. I think a night out on the town is in order. What do you say Mrs. Weasley?" Ron asked playfully.

"I say sure. I'll floo your mother and see if she minds babysitting on Saturday night." Hermione replied.

Ron couldn't be happier for Neville. He was glad that they were finally tying the knot. Neville and Luna had been going out since Neville's sixth year at Hogwarts. Those two definitely deserved each other.

"Your mom said she would love to watch them. She said she's been dying to spend some time with her new grandson." Hermione said, returning from the fireplace.

"Great! I'll owl Neville and Luna." Ron exclaimed, leaping up to grab a quill and some parchment. Dear Neville,

Congratulations! It's about time you tied the knot. We would be more than happy to go out this weekend. How about Saturday night? We've got a babysitter all lined up. It's been pretty hectic around here lately. Cadence is colic so he's been pretty crabby. Late night feedings, changing diapers - the whole deal. We are grateful for a break, thank you. Bonnie is doing very well in school. She's in the top of her class, just like Hermione was. Well, we'll see you on Saturday. Take care.

Ron and Hermione Weasley. The rest of the week quickly passed by and Saturday was finally there. Hermione flooed the children over to the burrow and Molly was quick to get Hermione out of there, wanting to spend time with her grandchildren.

Hermione went home and put on a night black dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She had lost most of her baby weight but still had ten more pounds to lose. Her stomach came out in a little bump.

Ron watched his wife get ready. He thought she never looked more beautiful then at that moment. Ron came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"You look beautiful tonight." Ron said running his fingers through her hair.

"I still look fat." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Are you kidding me? Hermione you look amazing. Even better than before you got pregnant." Ron said kissing her again.

"You're such a flatter Ron Weasley." Hermione smiled.

"Well I was hoping that since we have the rest of the night all to ourselves after dinner with Neville and Luna, we might do something." Ron said, letting the statement hang.

It had been a long time since Ron and Hermione made love. Three months to be exact. Ron was patient, but he found it tough to sleep in the same bed with such a sexy woman.

"Well you are in luck because I went to the Healer yesterday and he gave me the okay to do whatever we want." Hermione said. She put her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him.

"Really Mrs. Weasley?" Ron said playfully.

"Yes, but not now. Neville and Luna will be here any moment and I have to go brush my teeth." Hermione said, detangling herself from her husband.

Ron sighed and let her go. "Okay…"

Hermione and Ron had a great night out with Neville and Luna. Everything seemed to be going great for both couples. Luna was positively glowing. She was smiling the whole night. She and Neville were so happy together.

"That was fun." Hermione said taking off her shoes once they got home.

"Yeah it was." Ron said watching his wife.

Ron went to his wife and put his arms around her. He kissed her hard, ravishing her mouth with his. He removed his mouth from hers. He went behind her and unzipped her dress and pushed it down.

Ron kissed her shoulders. He unclasped her bra and pulled the straps off, letting her soft breasts free. He gently moved his hands to her breasts kneading them slightly, causing Hermione to moan. Ron picked Hermione up and moved over to the couch. He set her down gently then got on top of her, kissing her hungrily.

Hermione moved her hands over his back. She needed this. She knew it was hard for Ron to go for so long without sex. It was hard on her too. Hermione slipped Ron's shirt off and moved her hands down his chest. Being an Auror certainly did wonders on his body. Hermione moved her hands lower and cupping Ron through his pants.

Ron groaned deep in his throat. He was already hard as a rock. He took Hermione's hand off of him and put his hands on her knickers. He slowly took them off and moved his hand between her legs. His fingers stroked her clit. Hermione buckled under the pleasure. She hadn't been touched there in a long time and it felt incredible.

Hermione gasped and gave a silent scream of ecstasy as Ron removed his hand and replaced it with his tongue. Ron continued his ministrations with his tongue. Hermione thrashing about when Ron inserted a finger in her. Hermione bucked her hips against him, moaning his name louder and louder.

Ron continued his ministration until Hermione screamed as she came. Hermione thought that was the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

"I want to be in you." Ron stated seductively.

Hermione opened her legs wider for him as Ron situated himself. Once he was ready, Ron plunged his cock deep within her. Hermione threw her head back.

"Oh yes. Hermione you feel so good." Ron moaned.

Ron pulled out and thrusted back into her, grunting as he did this. He sped up his movements. He didn't want to be to rough with her, but when Hermione moaned for him to go harder, Ron let himself go. He pulled out and thrusted deep and hard into her, each trust getting harder and harder.

The air was filled with sweat and the sound of each moaning the others name. Ron could tell Hermione was close. He was there to. Ron thrusted a few more times into her, feeling her walls clench around his member. Hermione came hard, bringing him with her. Ron exploded into her. He pumped a few more times into her, and slowly got out.

"That was amazing." Hermione whispered breathlessly.

"You're amazing." Ron whispered back, staring inter her eyes.

Hermione smiled. "I love you"

Ron smiled back and kissed her. "Love you too."

Hope you liked it. You know your job now. REVIEW!


	13. Your Pregnant!

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry i haven't updated in forever. I had an extreme case of writers block. Oh tonight was my chorus concert and my duet with my friend mark was amazing! and showchoir was aaaaaaaawwwwwwsome. well anyways read and review.**

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Ron and Hermione met up with Neville and Luna at Shepherds Restaurant. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hermione and Luna were in the bathroom. They decided they needed a moment for 'girl talk', leaving Ron and Neville wondering why girls go to the restroom in packs.

"So…you're marrying Neville." Hermione said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes! He's so dreamy." Luna said, beginning to go off into a daze.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Hermione asked, trying to snap her out of her daydream.

"Oh! Well I went to the healer the other day… well, because I haven't been feeling so good. I thought the Fogilns had infected my immune system because I've been throwing up almost everyday for like two weeks. My breasts are sore and I've missed my last two periods." Luna said.

"Merlin Luna! Are you what I think you are?" Hermione asked, completely shocked.

"A human?" she replied, completely missing the point…as usual

"Uh, no Luna," Hermione said laughing, " I meant pregnant."

"Yes!" Luna smiled dreamily.

"Wow, that's great Luna! I can't believe it. Have you told Neville yet?" Hermione replied, giving Luna a hug.

"No. I'm afraid he will take it badly. I mean, we aren't even married yet. What will his grandmother think of me?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Oh Luna. I think this is a wonderful thing. You should definitely tell Neville. Whenever you're ready though. Sooner or later he will find out though. I mean, men can be daft ,but I hope they aren't that daft." Hermione said with a scoff.

"You're right." Luna said shaking her head

"Hey you know what, " Hermione said as they headed back to their table.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Our babies will be going to Hogwarts together." Hermione said.

"Hey, you're right! I like that." Luna said with a smile.

"Hello love." Ron said helping Hermione into her seat as Neville did the same thing for Luna.

"Hey." Hermione said.

"So what did you girls talk about?" Neville asked taking a drink.

"Neville I'm pregnant." Luna said.

Neville spat out his water at Ron. He tried to clear his throat while Ron mopped up his wet face. Hermione stared at Luna for a moment then covered her mouth with her napkin, trying to smother her laughter.

"Y…you… your... you... You're pregnant?" Neville stuttered, a look of shock clearly on his face.

"Yeah. With a baby." Luna said, clarifying herself unessedsarily.

"What else would Neville think Luna would be pregnant with." ron thought to himself, snorting

'I am going to be a daddy." Neville whispered. "I AM GOING TO BE A DADDY. WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO" Neville yelled in the restaurant. This caused everyone to turn and look at him. The room erupted with applause and whistles.

"Neville please sit down. You don't want to disturb the nargles, now do you." Luna said warningly.

"No, definitely wouldn't want to disturb them." Neville said while kissing her.

Ron and Hermione sat there a while, wondering if Neville and Luna would ever come up for air. After a few minutes they decided to leave the happy couple to themselves. After saying goodbye to Luna and Neville ,who they were sure weren't aware of their presence

anymore, they apparated home.

"Well, that was an interesting night out." Ron said with a smirk.

"You can say that again." Hermione giggled.

"Okay. Well that was an interesting night out." Ron repeated.

"Your such a smart ass." Hermione said playfully swatting at his arm.

"Well you said you thought my smart ass was kinda sexy." Ron said.

"That it is." Hermione said, checking out Ron's butt.

Ron wiggled his butt in front of her face and Hermione laughed and swatted at it.

"You're such a tease." Hermione said.

"You know it."

**Well thats the end of that chapter. Obviously I am having a little problem with writers block. So I am planning on ending this fic within the next couple chapters. There will be another part to this story though. Don't worry. This next one will be where Bonnie, starts school. Well sorry for taking so long. I will try and up date faster next time. Thanks for reading now review.**


	14. First Word

**Here is the next chapter everyone. I know its been forever since I've updated. I am going to try and fix that I hope you all like this chapter. I am starting to run out of ideas for this story so I might cut it a little short. Even though I had originally planned to make it as long as Nowhere but Here. I might still try to make it as long as I can. But before to long i am going to start the next story. Well i hope you like it. Read and Review.**

"Hello love." Ron called as he apparated home with a loud 'crack'.

"Hey, how was work?" Hermione asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Exhausting. You know, I can't believe that there's still are death eaters out there. You would think they would have given up." Ron said, sighing disbelievingly. "I can't either. They're just pests nowadays. You would think they would have better things to do." Hermione agreed. "Yeah, I know. So how was your day?" Ron asked with a smile. "Pretty good actually, research was going great today. Actually finished my quota early." Hermione said with a satisfied smile. She sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Ron sat down swiftly and Hermione placed her head on his shoulder. "That's awesome." Ron said kissing her cheek. "Thanks. My boss was talking about a raise or something." Hermione said. "That would be nice. Do you know what you will be getting?" Ron prodded eagerly.

"No I don't . I'm not sure what it is really. My boss just said that i was getting something " Hermione replied, and a look of confusion spread across her soft features.

Ron hummed in response. "By the way, where are the kids?" "Cadence is sleeping and Bonnie is over at Christina's house" Hermione said.

"So basically we have the house to ourselves." Ron said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yep." Hermione nodded looking the other way, pretending to not notice.

Ron moved over and kissed Hermione's neck. She moaned in response and her hands found their way into his hair as she dropped her head back. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He quickly kissed her lips, his tongue begging for entrance. Hermione quickly applied. Before he could go farther, however, a piercing scream was heard. Ron sighed and stopped his ministrations, running a hand through his now messy-looking hair.. "I'm sorry love." Hermione said, getting up to check on Cadence.

"What's wrong baby." Hermione cooed.

"Mama." Cadence said. "Merlin…Ron, RON, He said his first word!" Hermione excitedly yelled. "What he say? Chudly Cannons?" Ron asked rushing to her side.

"No, and I still don't think that you should have been trying to get him to say that as his first words." Hermione scolded.

"Well what did he say?" Ron asked smiling. "He said mama. Can you believe it? Come on Cadence say it again." Hermione encouraged. "Say dada Cadence." Ron said defyingly.

"Come on baby say momma." Hermione said.

Cadence just looked up at his parents and giggled. They were acting so funny. Ron trying to get him to say dada and sometimes putting in cannons, which caused Hermione to smack him. Hermione was trying to get him to say mama again.

"I don't think he wants to do it." Hermione sighed. "Well he will. Then we wont be able to shut him up." Ron said. "Yeah your right." Hermione said.

Hermione fed and changed Cadence. The rest of the evening was nice. Ron cooked supper for Hermione, while Hermione put Cadence down. Ron and Hermione curled up on the couch together, too tired to do what they had planned earlier . They soon fell fast asleep. The next morning came and Hermione was sitting down sipping her coffee reading the newspaper. Ron on the other hand was playing with Cadence, trying to get him to say dada or cannons, which caused Hermione to roll her eyes. While looking at the paper she noticed something awful.

"Ron Come look at this!" Hermione yelled to him. "What? What happened?" Ron asked worriedly. Hermione pointed at the paper which in big bold letters read. MALFOY WIFE DIES Today was a sad day in the Malfoy household, as the wife and mother of one peacefully passed away. Cho Malfoy was suffering from heart disease and early this morning suffered from major heart failure. Draco Malfoy and his son were out on a trip to Diagon Alley and came back to find his wife unconscious and not breathing. She was rushed to St. Mungo's where she was pronounced DOA. Funeral for Mrs. Cho Malfoy will be held at the Holland's Funeral home at 1 pm. Friends and Family welcome. Condolences are appreciated.

"That poor boy. Who knows how he's going to turn out now that his mother's gone." Hermione said. "Yeah. Merlin knows that Draco is not the best influence for a child." Ron said shaking his head. "Maybe we should send flowers." Hermione said.

"That would be nice." Ron said giving his wife a kiss.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked. "Oh just letting you know that i love you." Ron said with a smirk.

Hermione smiled back. "How about you let me know again?" Ron chuckled a bit before leaning in and kissing her again.

"Love you to." Hermione said breathless.

"I don't know what i would do if i was in that situation." Ron said, suddenly serious. "I am not saying i like the guy ,but i don't think anyone deserves to have the love of their life taken away from them." "I feel the same way. If i lost you…." Hermione shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it"  
Ron kissed her again, this time with more passion. "Me either"

**Okay people. There is the next chapter. I know its kinda short.. but hopefully i will have this sequel done soon. As you can tell i am starting to run out of ideas for this one. I think i should start the next sequel to get things moving along. I hope you all like this chapter. By the way. I am an American so i will have American things in my story. Sorry if you don't like it. I say mommy okay not mum. Thanks for reading now review.**


	15. Twins

**I know that I said that I wanted to do a couple more chapters ,but I changed my mind. I have decided to leave this as the last chapter of this story. :Tears: Don't worry there will be another sequel. I have no idea what the name is going to be ,but I do know that it will take place some in Bonnie's Hogwarts years. Well Please Read and REVIEW. Thanks for supporting The Nowhere but Here Series**.

One year later.

"Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Cadence. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang aloud.

Cadence just claps his hands and giggle. Everyone seemed to be acting funny to him. He was turning one years old today. Almost everyone showed up for the big Birthday party.

Luna and Neville had a beautiful little girl who was about three or four months old. They named her Patience. Neville thought it was a wonderful name and Luna was happy to let him name the child.

"Blow out the candle little man." Ron said, smiling down at him proudly.

Cadence just looked up at him and smiled back.

"Can I do it mommy?" Bonnie asked, hopping on the spot excitedly.

"Of course you can honey. I don't think that Cadence will be doing it anytime soon. Why don't you show him how its done?" Hermione said, giving her an encouraging push forwards.

"Cadence, this is how you blow out the candle." Bonnie said while blowing it out.

Cadence clapped along with everyone else, squealing and giggling at his big sister. Today was starting out to be an excellent day for everyone. Cadence was turning one , and Hermione had excellent news to tell Ron. It was about over a year ago that she hit him with the same news.

After the party was over and everyone had left, Hermione and Ron cleaned up the house and put the Birthday boy to bed. They tucked Bonnie in for the night and then retreated to the living room for some alone time. Ron and Hermione cuddled up on the couch together thinking about how perfect everything seemed.

"I love you so much. You know that right?" Ron asked.

"Yes. And I love you to." Hermione said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I cant thank you enough for what you've given me." Ron said sincerely.

"You don't have to. You've given me so much as well." Hermione said, hugging him tight.

"We are so lucky to have two beautiful children, a nice house, great careers, and a family that supports and loves us. What more can we ask for?" Ron said.

"I totally agree." Hermione replied. She hesitated for a moment before speaking next. "I went to the healers today."

"Did she give you a potion for that stomach flu?" Ron asked, brushing a stray curl from her eyes

"Well no…" Hermione said, pausing.

"Well why not? I mean you would think a Healer would be fully capable to give you a potion." Ron said getting slightly annoyed.

"Hey calm down. I don't have a stomach flu." Hermione said.

"You don't?" Ron said looking surprised.

"Nope."

"Then what's wrong?" Ron asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm pregnant. With twins." Hermione said.

"Tw…tw...twi...Twins?" Ron sputtered.

"Yes. Twins Ron." Hermione said smiling at him. "It must be a Weasley thing." she smirked, referring to Fred and George

"That's awesome. Yes! I'm going to be a father!" Ron cheered.

"Again." Hermione laughed.

"Again! Yes!" Ron said, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"So I guess we're getting that big family that you wanted." Hermione said, snuggling in closer to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ron said hugging her close and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Me either Ron. Me either."

The End

**You know I actually think I am going to stop there. I think that is a good place to stop. I do think that I am going to make there family a little bit larger still. Maybe not seven kids but close to it. I don't know what the next story is going to be called yet. I have to brain storm some ideas. Hey do you mind giving me some ideas . I could use some. Well thanks for reading and now please review. Its the last chapter. Make it a big review I love to hear what you all think.**


End file.
